Such a planetary gearing is disclosed by DE 32 23 632 A1. This planetary gearing of two-stage design is embodied as a free-fall winch, which is driven by a hydraulic motor. Here the hydraulic motor acts on the sun wheel of a first planetary gear train, the planet wheel arm of which is connected to the sun wheel of a second planetary gear train. The free-fall winch further comprises a drum brake, which serves to influence the rotation of the cable drum. In this planetary gearing the planet wheel arm of the second planetary gear train is flange-connected, that is to say bolted, to the winch frame.